


Дар волхвов

by WTF PoI 2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Series: WTF 2015 Высокий рейтинг [12]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/WTF%20PoI%202015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты не игнорируешь его намеренно, да? Просто не видишь, — мисс Гроувз снова коротко улыбнулась. — Хм.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дар волхвов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gift of the Magi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030557) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



— По-моему, это жестоко, Гарольд, — сказала мисс Гроувз.  
Даже про себя он старался называть ее Самантой Гроувз. С его стороны было бы несправедливо осуждать человека за желание взять себе новое имя, но ROOT не было именем; ROOT было ролью, посягательством на безграничную власть. Он отказывался признавать за ней эту силу.  
— Боюсь, вы сами лишили нас возможности разместить вас удобнее, — сказал он, раскладывая завтрак на подносе и не глядя на нее. Прислонясь к решетке с другой стороны, она следила за его действиями. — Учитывая, как урон вы нанесли заведению, где содержались ранее...  
— Я говорю не об этом, — сказала мисс Гроувз, неопределенно поводя рукой, как будто желая охватить ситуацию в целом. — И не о себе. Не мне, конечно, давать тебе советы. Но после всего, что Джон для тебя сделал... — она не закончила фразу и пожала плечами. — Не думаю, что ты специально. Просто грустно это.  
Гарольд замер. Он не собирался позволять подначкам мисс Гроувз его зацепить, но она безошибочно находила уязвимые места.   
Он обернулся. Мисс Гроувз чуть наклонила голову и опустила уголки губ в фальшивом сочувствии, глядя на Гарольда блестящими глазами.   
— Если вы угрожаете мистеру Ризу...  
Короткая улыбка.  
— О, Гарольд, это не я причиняю Джону вред, а ты.  
А вот это мимо. От подобных мыслей его надежно хранила личная коллекция благоприятных признаков: свет в глазах Джона, улыбка, с легкостью возникающая на его лице, и даже слегка поплывшая талия; все это так отличало его от угрюмого, недоверчивого человека, каким он впервые встретил его, раненого и по-волчьи дикого. Разумеется, он подвергал Джона опасности, но Джон не был экспонатом, который нужно прятать за стеклом; он был рожден для действий и только так мог быть счастлив. Когда-нибудь, возможно, возраст и физическая боль сместят приоритеты, и Гарольд учитывал это, но пока ничто не предвещало этих перемен.  
Он вернулся к своему занятию и открыл микроволновку.  
— Позвольте с вами не согласиться, — сказал он уверенно и даже немного нахмурился, поняв, что ни капли не взволнован. Попытка была чрезвычайно неловкой, а Рут... а мисс Гроувз редко бывала неловкой   
— Ну, не то чтобы причиняешь вред, — сказала она. — Ты не игнорируешь его намеренно, да? Просто не видишь, — мисс Гроувз снова коротко улыбнулась. — Хм.  
Он поставил на поднос бутылку воды и яблоко, еще раз проверил — белки, клетчатка, овощи, фрукты, достаточно калорий — и жестом предложил ей отойти к столу. Она подчинилась. Он открыл камеру ровно настолько, чтобы пройти с подносом, вернул цепь на место, поставил поднос на пол, закрыл дверь и проверил, надежно ли. Она наблюдала за ним улыбаясь и выжидая. Гарольд закончил запирать замок и поднял на нее глаза, мысленно готовясь к тому, что она готова сказать.  
— Ты даже не знаешь, что он влюблен в тебя.

***

Сперва Гарольд не знал что и думать. Почему она так сказала? Идея казалась смешной, абсурдной. Джон не проявлял ни малейшей предрасположенности к мужчинам в целом и к нему в частности. Или — ладно, не совсем так. Джон был привязан к нему: он был готов за него умереть; также, возвращаясь к теме, Джон был не против регулярно ужинать с ним. Они были близкими друзьями. Но понятие «влюблен» описывало более узкое, более специфическое чувство, подразумевающее эмоции такого качества и уровня, которые, как не сомневался Гарольд, Джон не испытывал. Однако...  
Он взглянул на Джона, который, нахмурясь, сидел в кресле неподалеку и читал книгу. Риз переставил кресло на это место три дня назад, с тех пор как Рут... с тех пор, как мисс Гроувз заняла комнату в библиотеке, и теперь оно стояло ровно посередине между камерой и компьютерным столом.   
Длинными ногами Джон упирался в ближайшую книжную полку, пальцы свободной руки покоились около рта. Читая, он слегка наклонил голову. Между воротником и волосами виднелся узкий просвет обнаженной кожи, верхние пуговицы рубашки были расстегнуты. Сегодняшний костюм был особенно элегантен, один из фаворитов Гарольда: Джон предпочитал разумную анонимность консервативных цветов, но потом Гарольд отыскал эту ткань, темно-синюю с едва заметными полосками светло-голубого цвета, которые, если присмотреться, немного переливались, и Джон одобрил его выбор. Джон носил этот костюм чаще, чем остальные, и, когда во время погони шов на брюках разошелся из-за слишком облегающего покроя, по просьбе Джона Гарольд заказал ему новую пару.   
Джон вот-вот собирался поднять голову и встретиться с ним взглядом. Гарольд отвернулся и уставился на экран. Джон казался самим собой, абсолютно спокойным. Ни следа тоски или неутоленной страсти — когда Гарольд облек эти мысли в словесные формулировки, они стали для него еще нелепее.. Нет, это все ложь. Но зачем такая ложь мисс Гроувз?

***

Он продолжал размышлять над этим еще несколько дней. Мисс Гроувз не возвращалась к этому разговору; когда он приносил ей еду, она заводила приятную, ни к чему не обязывающую беседу о книгах, которые прочла накануне. Она изучала секцию русской литературы: у нее был довольно интересный взгляд на Филипповну Достоевского, и она с презрением относилась к Евгению Онегину и его никчемному окружению — и в глубине души Гарольд был с нею абсолютно согласен.  
К несчастью, отсутствие возможности возразить ей напрямую лишало его душевного равновесия куда сильнее, чем если бы она опять заговорила на ту же тему. И сам он начать разговор не мог. Неловкость изводила его, стоило открыть рот.  
Лицо Джона редко отражало подлинные эмоции. Счастье изредка выдавало себя, но горе, сожаление, печаль — за десять лет все это стало его обычным состоянием. Если бы Джон действительно был безответно влюблен и решил скрыть это... Гарольд старался убедить себя, что заметил бы, и наверняка раньше, чем мисс Гроувз.  
Он взглянул на свое отражение в окне библиотеки и понуро признался: нет. Он бы не заметил.  
И все же более рационально предполагать отсутствие желания, чем его наличие при отсутствии каких бы то ни было свидетельств. Затем Гарольд вернулся к изначальном вопросу: зачем мисс Гроувз убеждала его в обратном? Чего вообще хочет мисс Гроувз? Это ясно: выбраться из библиотеки и возобновить свое опасное и подозрительное общение с Машиной, а также причинить боль им и развлечься самой. Разумно предположить, что она желала помешать их совместной работе. Она, безусловно, была бы довольна, если бы он отослал Джона; это значительно повысило бы ее шансы на побег. Но не могла же она вообразить, что Гарольд способен уволить его в паническом припадке гомофобии.  
Гарольд поднял глаза и заметил, как взгляд Джона запоздало метнулся обратно к странице. Джон смотрел на него. Было ли что-то... Ему показалось или плечи Джона были напряжены? Гарольд сделал вдох, собираясь сказать что-нибудь, но передумал и уставился в монитор. Что он мог сказать? «Ты меня хочешь?» Ужасно грубый вопрос, и что если ответ окажется утвердительным? В чем смысл принуждать Джона к ответу?  
Ужасный вывод напрашивался сам собой. Джон никогда его не оставит. И Рут... и мисс Гроувз знала об этом. Она знала, что Джон будет молча нести свое бремя, оставаясь с ним, служа их общей миссии, даже если Гарольд, сам того не ведая, будет причинять ему боль все это время. Гарольд сам был в подобной ситуации когда-то; он и не понимал, каким одиноким и потерянным себя чувствовал, пока не встретил Грейс, и долгая тоска от того, что ему дозволено было разделять лишь часть жизни Нейтана, понемногу отступила. Если Джон оказался в той же ловушке, желая уйти, но оставаясь связанным чувством долга и обязательствами, только Гарольд мог помочь ему, отпустив по доброй воле. Однако их судьбы были связаны безо всякой надежды на разделение, исключая лишь худшие и наиболее болезненные сценарии. Гарольд почувствовал, как в груди у него заныло, едва он представил себе это. И все же если Джон безропотно, безнадежно сносил свою долю и скрывал это...   
Гарольд тряхнул головой, злясь на самого себя. Он воображал себе драму безо всяких на то оснований. Вот зачем мисс Гроувз сказала ему это все, ну конечно; просто выпад, потребность почувствовать свою власть, несмотря на заключение и изоляцию от Машины. Он открыл полдюжины незавершенных кодов и незаметно увлекся ими.  
Номер в тот день так и не появился. Следующие восемь часов Гарольд работал весьма плодотворно: он завершил все отложенные проекты, оценил риски четырех проектов для United Heritage Insurance, привел в порядок папки в компьютере и многочисленные учетные записи электронной почты, даже сменил десяток своих основных паролей и сгенерировал несколько незначительных. Остановила его лишь боль в спине, настолько сильная, что даже работа не могла заглушить дискомфорт.   
Он отодвинул стул, Джон поднял голову на звук, и Гарольд запоздало отметил, что Джон просидел с ним почти весь день. Он отлучался лишь несколько раз ненадолго, ничего не говоря. Гарольд хотел предложить поужинать, возможно, в том приятном корейском барбекю...  
Книга лежала открытой у Джона на коленях; Гарольд моментально отметил соотношение прочитанных и непрочитанных страниц. Оно оставалось ровно таким же, что и утром. Слова вылетели у него из головы, и Гарольд сказал неуверенно:  
— Я... Я думаю... Мне стоит сказать спокойной ночи, мистер Риз, — лихорадочно соображая, что же ему делать.

***

— Я сказала ему, — сообщила Рут.  
Сегодня она наблюдала за ним, восседая на краешке стола. Джон продолжал наполнять корзинку для фруктов яблоками, не глядя на женщину. Будь его воля, он бы бросал ей недельный запас сухого пайка каждый понедельник и считал бы, что его долг на этом выполнен, но Гарольд сказал: «Я пойму, если ты не захочешь помогать с содержанием мисс Гроувз, Джон». Это означало, что он будет покупать ей яблоки и готовить еду самостоятельно, а Джон не хотел, чтобы Гарольд тратил на нее свое внимание. Он и так уже вел себя...   
Он прервал эту мысль и на реплику Рут тоже не ответил. Она искала слабые места. Любое взаимодействие могло дать ей подсказку.  
— Ну, я имею в виду, сказала, что я сказала тебе, — добавила она, поясняя, и Джон почувствовал, как мышцы у основания шеи напряглись. — Просто я чувствовала себя виноватой. Гарольд такой скрытный. И я, конечно, не догадывалась, что ты не знал о его чувствах к тебе, но поскольку ты знаешь теперь... — она сделала паузу и задумчиво нахмурилась, глядя в потолок. — Я подумала, у него есть право знать, что его тайна раскрыта. Так что если он ведет себя немного странно...  
Уже три дня как Гарольд работал по восемь, девять часов в день, не разгибаясь, даже если это причиняло ему физическую боль; Гарольд вздрагивал, как от удара током, когда Джон клал ладонь ему на плечо; Гарольд притворялся, что не смотрит на Джона...  
Джон все еще держал себя в руках. Он закончил с яблоками и достал воду. Сэндвич из холодильника, фрукты, вода, йогурт. Рут стояла, прислонившись к столу, пока он вносил все это внутрь.  
— Не думаю, что тебе стоит волноваться, — сказала она, когда Джон поставил поднос. — Я уверена, он не захочет, чтобы ты чувствовал себя неловко или думал, будто ты ему что-то должен. Ему бы не понравилось это, верно? Сейчас Гарольд просто немного стыдно, но он справится. Он что-нибудь придумает — устроит все так, чтобы ты смог и дальше вести себя как ни в чем не бывало. Он не станет просить тебя тебя проводить с ним больше времени, чем нужно...  
Джон мягко и окончательно прервал речь Рут, сжав рукой ее горло, придавив трахею большим пальцем. Она осеклась на полувздохе и подняла бровь, как бы спрашивая: «Ты правда собираешься меня убить?». И бросила взгляд ему за спину, по направлению к комнате, где Гарольд по-прежнему загонял себя работой до полусмерти. Джону это было знакомо: найти баланс и наркотик, которое заглушает чувства, пока ты употребляешь его, а после оставляет тебя измотанным настолько, что сил на мысли не остается совсем. Лично он предпочитал алкоголь, Гарольд — работу.   
Если Гарольд войдет сюда и обнаружит Рут мертвой — даже если она тихонько повесится на собственном шарфе — он поймет, что это дело рук Джона. Сейчас у него была лишь одна гипотетическая причина убивать. И Гарольд подумает...  
— Не говори со мной больше, — велел Джон, но это было пустой угрозой. Он разжал пальцы.  
— Как скажешь, Джон, — ответила она.

***

Несколько дней спустя Джон вернулся в библиотеку после расследования и нашел в мусорной корзине упаковку: Гарольд снова начал принимать обезболивающие. Обычно он не пользовался ими, за исключением тех случаев, когда ему приходилось испытывать физическую нагрузку и перенапрягаться. Джон тяжело опустился на стул, упершись локтями в колени. Он понятия не имел, что ему делать.  
Обычно решения предлагал Гарольд. В его голове постоянно крутилось по меньшей мере шесть идей; Джону доставляло удовольствие время от времени ненавязчиво переходить с одной темы на другую, наблюдая, как Гарольд переключается в мгновение ока. С того вечера, когда Джон позвал Финча выпить пива, а закончилось все суши и столетним сакэ, у Гарольда всегда находился ответ и на вопрос: «Чем займемся после работы?». Очевидно, теперь эта линия запроса была недоступна.  
Джон был более чем рад вручить Гарольду полный контроль над своей жизнью. Словно выдохнул после того, как надолго задержал дыхание, не чувствуя этого. Прежде он был вполне доволен ограниченным набором развлечений. Свободное утро — сходи в парк, поиграй в шахматы или ксяндзи. Свободный полдень — сходи в кино. Свободный вечер — выбери бар, в котором не был хотя бы месяц, выпей один стакан, поговори как минимум с двумя людьми. Гарольд предложил ему новое меню с концертами и уличными перфомансами, лапшой в коробочках и ресторанами со средним счетом в триста баксов, художественными галереями и полутемными музеями, но главное — Гарольд во всем составлял ему компанию.  
Джону не нуждался в широком круге знакомых; у него никогда их не было. Друг у него был только один, и он не разговаривал с ней долгие годы. А потом она умерла, и тогда он увидел со всей ясностью, как глупо это было, глупо и трусливо. Он не винил себя в ее смерти, он винил Питера и покончил с ним. Но в своих страданиях Джон был виноват сам. Он не оказал никакой помощи человеку, который был для него важен, которому он был нужен.  
После все стало бессмысленным — до тех пор, пока Гарольд не вручил ему бесконечный список людей, которые также были важны, и сам Гарольд шел в этом списке первым. Вот только Гарольд не хотел, чтобы его имя вообще там значилось. Гарольд не хотел, чтобы Джон тратил силы на спасение его жизни; он сел в машину Рут, хотя она угрожала ему и пытала его, рассчитывая, что Джон не станет его искать и продолжит спасать номера без него.  
Рут была права. Гарольд бы не хотел, чтобы он чувствовал себя обязанным. Одна мысль об этом свела бы его с ума. Если бы Гарольду показалось, что Джон чувствует что-то подобное...  
Он перестал бы звать его поужинать. Не предлагал бы кино или спектакль; не стал бы рассказывать Джону о новой выставке в МОМА. Он даже не звал бы Джона прогуляться в парке с Медведем. Он перестал бы говорить о книгах, которые прочел, и не спросил бы, что читает Джон — впрочем, Джон бы и не знал, что ответить: с тех пор, как Рут затеяла свою новую игру, он прочел не больше пяти страниц. Гарольд не спрашивал бы ни о чем. Он отдалился бы настолько, насколько возможно, и загрузил бы себя работой. Что и происходило уже неделю.  
И Джону ничего не оставалось, как принять это. Если бы он сказал: «Гарольд, все, что ты хочешь...» Он и без помощи Рут знал, как Гарольд воспримет это, каким невозмутимым станет его лицо, как напрягутся плечи, как Гарольд ответит безо всякой интонации: «Благодарю, мистер Риз, я буду иметь в виду».  
Чего бы Гарольду ни хотелось, предлагать было поздно; Рут захлопнула эту дверь. Теперь все, чего хотел Гарольд — это избегать его, насколько это было возможно. Может, он даже хотел... Шоу превосходно вписалась в команду, Гарольд упоминал как-то о втором составе. Может быть, Гарольд захочет, чтобы он... Джон почувствовал, как от беспомощности желудок скручивается тугим узлом.

***

Прошло еще три дня. Рут не сказала ни слова, но каждый раз, когда Джон входил к ней в клетку, улыбалась, как будто видела тугой узел отчаяния у него внутри. Гарольд едва разговаривал с ним, отвлеченный и серьезный. Даже Шоу заметила это.  
— Что происходит? — прижала она его к стенке в один прекрасный день.  
— Оставь, — ответил Джон.  
— Если вы, два идиота, позволяете ей лезть в ваши головы, — начала Шоу и остановилась, потому что хорошего продолжения тут не было. Если бы убийство Рут спасло положение, Джон уже задушил бы ее и затолкал тело в один из свежезалитых бетонных каналов для ливневой системы на Мэдисон. Он присмотрел это место, проезжая мимо.  
Так не могло длится вечно. Какие бы силы ни позволяли Гарольду работать с Джоном раньше, находиться рядом с ним, было понятно, что восстановить их ему не удастся, и Джон не был уверен, что позволил бы ему снова вести себя как раньше. Знать, что Гарольд по-прежнему рядом, день за днем втайне желая, что он... Джон не знал, сможет ли он сам теперь жить с этим. Он никогда не представлял себя в постели с Гарольдом, но сама мысль, что он может сделать Гарольда счастливым, просто предложив себя, только вот Гарольд не захочет принять подарок...  
Он запер решетку и вернулся в главную комнату неслышно, с опущенными плечами. На доске не было нового номера, и день клонился к вечеру. Шоу играла с Медведем в уголке, Гарольд сидел за компьютером. Он поднял голову.   
— Мисс Гроувз устроена на ночь?  
— Да, — сказал Джон, — у нее все есть.  
Гарольд кивнул, а затем... А затем повернулся и спросил:  
— Мисс Шоу, не будете ли вы так добры забрать Медведя на ночь?  
Шоу замерла и взглянула на них обоих.   
— Хорошо, — сказала она и встала за поводком.   
Прицепив его к ошейнику Медведя, она метнула в Джона суровый взгляд, который словно говорил «не проеби этот шанс», и ушла. Джон был слишком скован ужасом, чтобы показать ей ответным взглядом, как чертовски уместен был ее совет.  
Никто из них не сказал ни слова, пока шаги Шоу и Медведя не стихли на лестнице и не закрылась дверь. Эхо погасло. Тогда Гарольд сделал глубокий вдох и поднялся на ноги.   
— Джон, я надеюсь, ты простишь мне эти последние несколько дней... Я, я признаю, что... Я не слишком хорош в подобных вещах, и... Обдумывал вместо того, чтобы действовать...  
Джон хотел прервать его, хотел сказать: «все хорошо, ты не должен, не надо, нет», — он готов был на что угодно, лишь бы избежать окончательного решения. Если только Гарольд не хотел как раз... Если только Гарольду не было нужно...   
— Я позволил мисс Гроувз слишком сильно влиять на ход моих мыслей, — продолжал Гарольд. — Допустил, чтобы проявленная ею, — он неохотно скривился, — проницательность заставила меня принять ее видение ситуации. Но на самом деле...  
Он умолк на мгновение.  
— На самом деле, — произнес он медленно, — я люблю тебя. Я не боюсь и не стыжусь признать это. И, Джон, я прошу тебя поверить, что нет ничего, что я не хотел бы дать тебе, и.. и не хочу ничего, что ты предпочел бы не давать...  
Джон не мог говорить. Его трясло от облегчения, от чего-то большего. Вместо этого он сделал шаг, и еще один. Гарольд прекратил говорить и взглянул на него, тревожно, хмуро, не зная, что делать, и Джон сказал:  
— Гарольд, ты самый храбрый человек из всех, кого я знаю, — наклонился и поцеловал его.   
Отнюдь не из щедрости.  
Поначалу они оба двигались неловко; но когда Джон добрался до шеи Гарольда, тот издал приглушенный стон и вздрогнул, и после этого Джон перестал замечать что бы то ни было. Он увел Гарольда в дальнюю комнату, на тахту, и снял с него одежду. Гарольд продолжал издавать удивленные, сводящие с ума звуки, поэтому Джон продолжал действовать руками и ртом, и наконец устроился у него на коленях. Гарольд уставился на него широко открытыми глазами, ошеломленно, словно никогда не видел ничего столько же невероятного. Он неуверенно пробормотал:  
— Джон... Джон... ты, о, но, мы же... — потом замолчал и нахмурился, как будто понял, что бормочет невнятно, но не смог собраться с мыслями и найти слова.   
Джон бессильно зарычал и опустился на него.  
Он ожидал долгого протяжного жжения, укола удовольствия; и не ожидал весомого, сладкого ощущения Гарольда глубоко внутри себя, когда он заставлял его раскрыться.   
— Ох, — выдохнул Джон.  
Он попробовал двинуться, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, и Гарольд резко втянул воздух. Джон наклонился, оперся на подлокотник и начал медленные уверенные толчки. Дыхание Гарольда дрогнуло и сорвалось на высокие отчаянные всхлипы, а ладони крепко сжались на бедрах Джона. Гарольд зажмурился, и держался, держался, а затем распахнул глаза и выдохнул хрипло: «Джон... Джон...» Он сжал пальцы на члене Джона, поглаживая, и Джон не мог больше; он выплеснулся в ладонь Гарольда, пока большой палец того скользил по головке, Гарольд удовлетворенно зарычал и закрыл глаза. Гарольд... Твою мать, Гарольд кончал внутри него.  
Джон отстранился и откинулся на подлокотник тахты с противоположной стороны. Он был... мокрым. Они уставились в потолок, тяжело дыша.  
— О... Это было... — проговорил Гарольд и замолчал.   
Вскоре Джон восстановил дыхание и успокоился. Гарольд все еще лежал на спине. Его лицо было удивленным и мечтательным одновременно.   
— Давай, — сказал Джон. — Поедем ко мне.  
— Хорошо, — послушно и полусонно ответил Гарольд, позволяя Джону помочь ему встать.

***

Гарольд проснулся с приятным сознанием того, что он находится в хорошем месте: тепло, приятная усталость от усердной физической нагрузки, чувство глубокой безопасности. Джон все еще спал, обернув руку вокруг пояса Гарольда и уткнувшись носом ему в шею сзади. Он дышал спокойно и размеренно. Солнце заглядывало в окно из-за крыши здания по ту сторону парка; было уже довольно поздно. Как бы то ни было, Машина все еще не прислала номер. Гарольд решил, что стоит поспать еще немного. Идея была привлекательной, но его тревожило чувство, что он упускает что-то важное. Обычно он выгуливал Медведя, конечно, но...  
— О боже, — сказал Гарольд.  
— Один раз обойдется без завтрака, — промурлыкал Джон за его спиной, и многозначительно поцеловал выступающую косточку у основания шеи.  
— У нас есть обязательства, — ответил Гарольд, но не очень уверенно.   
— Гарольд, только подумай, сколько усилий она приложила к тому, чтобы это случилось, — произнес Джон с наигранной серьезностью. — Сомневаюсь, что она станет возражать.  
— Но только недолго, — уступил Гарольд и перевернулся в объятиях Джона.

***

Час спустя, когда они добрались до библиотеки, он чувствовал себя немного виноватым: уже почти пробило полдень. Джон сделал кофе, Гарольд разогрел немного овсянки и достал сэндвич. Мисс Гроувз лежала на столе, перевернувшись на спину. Заметив Гарольда в коридоре, она села.   
— Насыщенное утро? — спросила она, но вдруг моргнула и улыбнулась ему.   
Гарольд взглянул на нее с подозрением, затем увидел свое отражение в металлической стенке микроволновки: на его шее осталось несколько весьма примечательных следов. О да, Джон проявил энтузиазм. Лицо Гарольда вспыхнуло.   
Мисс Гроувз подавила смешок, прикрыв лицо руками.   
— Гарольд, Гарольд, — промурлыкала она. — Как это мило. — Она перевела взгляд на Джона, вошедшего с кофейной кружкой в руках. — Вы оба такие душки.   
Она снова смеялась, от души и с издевкой.  
— Рад, что ты счастлива, — очень спокойно ответил Джон. Гарольд предостерегающе тронул его за плечо. — Никто из нас не уходит, если ты вдруг надеялась.  
— Стоило попытаться, — она пожала плечами. — Хотя я ожидала, что вы сверите данные и поймете, что я сказала вам обоим одно и то же.  
Она доверительно наклонилась к Гарольду.  
— Я вас обманула.  
Его окатило холодной волной протеста, но он не смог выразить это вслух; все прояснилось в один миг. Конечно. Он не ошибался. Джон не хотел... Ни один из них не хотел. Каждый всего лишь хотел дать другому...   
Стоя рядом с ним, Джон напрягся, ощутив то же нежеланное озарение. Он повернулся и растерянно уставился на Гарольда. Гарольд смотрел на потерянное лицо Джона. Он знал, что мисс Гроувз наблюдает за ними со злобным удовольствием.  
Внезапно он рассмеялся, и Джон моргнул.  
— Нет, — не глядя на нее, ответил Гарольд. Лицо Джона осветила улыбка. — Вы были правы.


End file.
